1001 discos que hai que escoitar antes de morrer
1001 discos que hai que escoitar antes de morrer é un libro do crítico británico Robert Dimery coa colaboración de Michael Lydon, cofundador da revista Rolling Stone. Foi publicado inicialmente no ano 2005 e foi revisado nos ano 2007, 2008 e 2009 para incluir álbumes máis recentes. A lista Anos 50 * Frank Sinatra – In the Wee Small Hours (1955) * Elvis Presley – Elvis Presley (1956) * Louvin Brothers – Tragic Songs of Life (1956) * Louis Prima – Wildest (1956) * Fats Domino – This is Fats (1956) * Duke Ellington – At Newport (1956) * Frank Sinatra – Songs for Swingin' Lovers!! (1956) * The Crickets – The "Chirping" Crickets (1957) * Count Basie – Atomic Mr Basie (1957) * Thelonious Monk – Brilliant Corners (1957) * Sabú Martínez – Palo Congo (1957) * Miles Davis – Birth of the Cool (1957) * Machito – Kenya (1957) * Little Richard – Here's Little Richard (1957) * Sarah Vaughan – At Mister Kelly's (1957) * Tito Puente & His Orchestra – Dance Mania (1958) * Billie Holiday – Lady in Satin (1958) * Jack Elliott – Jack Takes the Floor (1958) * Ella Fitzgerald – Sings the Gershwin Song Book (1959) * Ray Charles – Genius of... (1959) * Miles Davis – Kind of Blue (1959) * Marty Robbins – Gunfighter Ballads & Trail Songs (1959) * Dave Brubeck – Time Out (1959) Anos 60 * Joan Baez – Joan Baez (1960) * Elvis Presley – Elvis is Back! * Miriam Makeba – Miriam Makeba (1960) * Everly Brothers – A Date with the... * Jimmy Smith – Back at the Chicken Shack * Muddy Waters – At Newport * Bill Evans – Sunday at the Village Vanguard * Ray Charles - Modern Sounds in Country & Western Music * Booker T & the MGs – Green Onions * Getz, Stan & Charlie Byrd – Jazz Samba * Price, Ray – Night Life * Beatles – With the... * Bob Dylan – The Freewheelin' Bob Dylan (1963) * Spector, Phil & Various Artists – ''A Christmas Gift for You * Sam Cooke – Live at the Harlem Square * Charles Mingus – Black Saint & the Sinner Lady * James Brown – Live at the Apollo (1963) * Getz, Stan & João Gilberto – Getz/Gilberto * Beatles – A Hard Day’s Night * Brel, Jacques – Olympia 64 * Burke, Solomon – Rock ‘n’ Soul * Springfield, Dusty - A Girl Called Dusty * Rolling Stones – Rolling Stones (1st Album) * Owens, Buck – I’ve Got a Tiger by the Tail * Lewis, Jerry Lee – Live at the Star Club, Hamburg * Sonics – Here Are the… * Bob Dylan – Bringing It All Back Home (1965) * Otis Redding – Otis Blue... Sings Soul * The Beach Boys – The Beach Boys Today! * John Coltrane – A Love Supreme * B.B. King – Live at the Regal * Beatles – Rubber Soul (1965) * Bert Jansch – Bert Jansch * The Byrds - Mr Tambourine Man * Bob Dylan – Highway 61 Revisited (1965) * The Who – My Generation * Beatles – Revolver (1966) * The Beach Boys – Pet Sounds (1966) * Fred Neil – Fred Neil * The Byrds – Fifth Dimension * Bob Dylan – Blonde on Blonde (1966) * Monks – Black Monk Time * The Kinks – Face to Face * Mamas & the Papas – If You Can Believe Your Eyes & Ears * Revere, Paul & the Raiders – Midnight Ride * Mothers of Invention – Freak Out! * Rolling Stones – Aftermath * Simon & Garfunkel – Parsley, Sage, Rosemary & Thyme * 13th Floor Elevators – Psychedelic Sounds of the... * John Mayall’s Blues Breakers – With Eric Clapton * Yardbirds – Yardbirds Roger the Engineer * Simone, Nina – Wild is the Wind * Gilberto, Astrud – Beach Samba * Nico – Chelsea Girl * Beatles – Sgt Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band * Country Joe & the Fish – Electric Music for the Mind & Body * Buffalo Springfield – Again * Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band – Safe as Milk * Moby Grape – Moby Grape * Love – Da Capo * Beau Brummels – Triangle * Monkees – Headquarters * Tim Buckley – Goodbye & Hello * Love – Forever Changes * Cream – Disraeli Gears * Pink Floyd – Piper at the Gates of Dawn * Who – Sell Out * Velvet Underground - & Nico * Sinatra, Frank - Frank Albert Sinatra & Antonio Carlos Jobim * Doors – Doors (1st Album) * Young Rascals – Groovin’ * Jefferson Airplane – Surrealistic Pillow * The Kinks – Something Else by the… * Donovan – Sunshine Superman * Haggard, Merle – I’m a Lonesome Fugitive * Hendrix, Jimi – Are You Experienced * Electric Prunes – I Had too Much to Dream (Last Night) * Lynn, Loretta – Don’t Come Home a Drinkin’ (With Lovin’ on Your Mind) * Sharma, Shivkumar / Brij Bushan Kabra / Hariprasad Chaurasia – Call of the Valley * Velvet Underground – White Light/White Heat * Hendrix, Jimi – Axis: Bold as Love * Franklin, Aretha – I Never Loved a Man the Way I Love You * Rolling Stones – Beggars Banquet (1968) * Traffic – Traffic * Incredible String Band – Hangman's Beautiful Daughter * Kinks – Village Green Preservation Society * Shankar, Ravi – Sounds of India (1968) * Os Mutantes – Os Mutantes * Hendrix, Jimi – Electric Ladyland * Cohen, Leonard – Songs of... * Cash, Johnny – At Folsom Prison * Nyro, Laura – Eli & the Thirteenth Confession * Franklin, Aretha – Lady Soul * Blue Cheer – Vincebus Eruptum * Byrds – Notorious Byrd Brothers * Big Brother & the Holding Company – Cheap Thrills * United States of America – United States of America * Dr John – Gris Gris * Iron Butterfly – In a Gadda da Vida * Pretty Things – S.F. Sorrow * Simon & Garfunkel – Bookends * Small Faces – Ogdens’ Nut Gone Flake * Band – Music from Big Pink * Beck, Jeff – Truth * Veloso, Caetano – Caetano Veloso (1968) * Walker, Scott – Scott 2 * Zombies – Odessey & Oracle * Morrison, Van – Astral Weeks * Byrds – Sweetheart of the Rodeo * Beatles – The Beatles (álbum)The Beatles (1968) * Mothers of Invention – We're Only in it for the Money * Neil Young – Everybody Knows This is Nowhere * Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band – Trout Mask Replica * Creedence Clearwater Revival – Bayou Country * Crosby, Stills & Nash – Crosby, Stills & Nash * Blood, Sweat & Tears - Blood, Sweat & Tears * Flying Burrito Brothers – Gilded Palace of Sin * Cash, Johnny – At San Quentin * Creedence Clearwater Revival – Green River * Beatles – Abbey Road * Who – Tommy * Davis, Miles – In a Silent Way * Bee Gees – Odessa * Pentangle – Basket of Light * Rolling Stones – Let it Bleed (1969) * Drake, Nick – Five Leaves Left * Springfield, Dusty – Dusty in Memphis * Presley, Elvis – From Elvis in Memphis * Velvet Underground – Velvet Underground (3rd Album) * Quicksilver Messenger Service – Happy Trails * Led Zeppelin – Led Zeppelin * Band – Band * Led Zeppelin – II * MC5 – Kick Out the Jams * Temptations – Cloud Nine * Sly & the Family Stone – Stand! * Buckley, Tim – Happy Sad * Chicago Transit Authority Chicago - Chicago Transit Authority (1969) * Fairport Convention – Unhalfbricking * Youngbloods – Elephant Mountain * Hayes, Isaac – Hot Buttered Soul * Grateful Dead – Live/Dead * Kinks – Arthur: Or the Decline & Fall of the British Empire * King Crimson – In the Court of the Crimson King * Leonard Cohen – Songs from a Room * Fairport Convention – Liege & Lief * Scott Walker – Scott 4 * The Stooges – Stooges * Spence, Alexander ‘Skip’ – Oar * Frank Zappa – Hot Rats Anos 70 * Creedence Clearwater Revival – Cosmo's Factory * Derek & the Dominos – Layla & Other Assorted Love Songs * Miles Davis – Bitches Brew * Spirit – Twelve Dreams of Dr Sardonicus * Black Sabbath – Black Sabbath * The Doors – Morrison Hotel * The Carpenters – Close to You * Stephen Stills – Stephen Stills * John Lennon – Plastic Ono Band * Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young – Déjà vu * Black Sabbath – Paranoid * Neil Young – After the Gold Rush * Led Zeppelin – Led Zeppelin III * Deep Purple – In Rock * Van Morrison – Moondance * Grateful Dead – American Beauty * Nick Drake – Bryter Layter * Ananda Shankar – Ananda Shankar (1970) * The Who – Live at Leeds * Soft Machine – Third * Rod Stewart – Gasoline Alley * George Harrison – All Things Must Pass * Simon & Garfunkel – Bridge Over Troubled Water * Cat Stevens – Tea for the Tillerman * Traffic – John Barleycorn Must Die * The Stooges – Fun House * Paul McCartney – McCartney * Santana – Abraxas * Syd Barrett – Madcap Laughs * Jethro Tull – Aqualung * David Crosby – If Only I Could Remember My Name * Sly & the Family Stone – There's a Riot Goin' On * Marvin Gaye – What’s Going On * Yes – Yes * Bee Gees – Trafalgar * The Who – Who's Next * Carole King – Tapestry * Isaac Hayes – Shaft: Music from the Soundtrack * Allman Brothers – At Fillmore East * Rolling Stones – Sticky Fingers * John Lennon – Imagine * The Beach Boys – Surf's Up * Yes – Fragile * The Doors – LA Woman * Can – Tago Mago * Elton John – Madman Across the Water * Parton, Dolly – Coat of Many Colors * McLean, Don – American Pie * Emerson, Lake & Palmer – Tarkus * Led Zeppelin – IV * Serge Gainsbourg – Histoire de Melody Nelson * Rod Stewart – Every Picture Tells a Story * Emerson, Lake & Palmer – Pictures at an Exhibition * Leonard Cohen – Songs of Love & Hate * Joni Mitchell – Blue * Funkadelic – Maggot Brain * Janis Joplin – Pearl * Fela Kuti - With Ginger Baker: Live! * Faces – A Nod is as Good as a Wink... To a Blind Horse * Flamin' Groovies – Teenage Head * Gene Clark – White Light * John Prine – John Prine * Nilsson, Harry – Nilsson Schmilsson * T.Rex – Electric Warrior * David Bowie – Hunky Dory * Newman, Randy – Sail Away * Deep Purple – Machine Head * Big Star – # 1 Record * Black Sabbath – Vol 4 * Steely Dan – Can’t Buy a Thrill * Young, Neil – Harvest * Mayfield, Curtis – Superfly: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack * Slade – Slayed? * Deep Purple – Made in Japan * Yes – Close to the Edge * Lou Reed – Transformer * Hugh Masekela – Home is Where the Music Is * Milton Nascimento & Lo Borges – Clube da Esquina * Todd Rundgren – Something/Anything * Nitty Gritty Dirt Band – Will the Circle Be Unbroken? * Stevie Wonder – Talking Book * Still, Stephen – Manassas * T.Rex – The Slider * Ackles, David – American Gothic * Eagles – Eagles * Tim Buckley – Greetings from LA * Nick Drake – Pink Moon * Paul Simon – Paul Simon (1972) * Roxy Music – Roxy Music * Alice Cooper – School's Out * Temptations – All Directions * David Bowie – Rise & Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars * War – World is a Ghetto * Green, Al – Let's Stay Together * Rolling Stones – Exile on Main St * Lynyrd Skynyrd – Pronounced Leh-nerd Skin-nerd * Incredible Bongo Band – Bongo Rock * Bowie, David – Aladdin Sane * King Crimson – Lark's Tongues in Aspic * Bob Marley & the Wailers – Catch a Fire * Hawkwind – Space Ritual * John Cale – Paris 1919 * Can – Future Days * Lou Reed – Berlin * Genesis – Selling England by the Pound * Gaye, Marvin – Let's Get it On * Martyn, John – Solid Air * Roxy Music – For Your Pleasure * Faust – IV * Hancock, Herbie – Head Hunters * Mott the Hoople – Mott * Mike Oldfield – Tubular Bells * Todd Rundgren – A Wizard, a True Star * Elton John – Goodbye Yellow Brick Road * Steely Dan – Countdown to Ecstasy * Waylon Jennings – Honky Tonk Heroes * Pink Floyd – Dark Side of the Moon * Wonder, Stevie – Innervisions * ZZ Top – Tres Hombres * McCartney, Paul & Wings – Band on the Run * Sensational Alex Harvey Band – Next * Alice Cooper – Billion Dollar Babies * Iggy & the Stooges – Raw Power * Isley Brothers – 3 + 3 * New York Dolls – New York Dolls * Brian Eno – Here Come the Warm Jets * Bad Company – Bad Company * Genesis – Lamb Lies Down on Broadway * Shuggie Otis – Inspiration Information * Wonder, Stevie – Fullfillingness’ First Finale * Clapton, Eric – 461 Ocean Boulevard * Kraftwerk – Autobahn * Van Morrison – It’s Too Late to Stop Now * Mitchell, Joni – Court & Spark * Queen – II * Roxy Music – Country Life * Tangerine Dream – Phaedra * Sparks – Kimono My House * Supertramp – Crime of the Century * Thompson, Richard & Linda – I Want to See the Bright Lights Tonight * Scott-Heron, Gil & Brian Jackson – Winter in America * Queen – Sheer Heart Attack * 10cc – Sheet Music * Young, Neil – On the Beach * Jones, George – Grand Tour * Clark, Gene – No Other * Steely Dan – Pretzel Logic * Newman, Randy – Good Old Boys * Marley, Bob & the Wailers – Natty Dread * Robert Wyatt – Rock Bottom * Gram Parsons – Grievous Angel * Brian Eno – Another Green World * The Dictators – Go Girl Crazy! * Neu! – ‘75 * Led Zeppelin – Physical Graffiti * Jarrett, Keith – Köln Concert * Aerosmith – Toys in the Attic * David Bowie – Young Americans * Burning Spear – Marcus Garvey * Springsteen, Bruce – Born to Run * Harris, Emmylou – Pieces of the Sky * Dion – Born to Be With You * Mitchell, Joni – Hissing of Summer Lawns * Burman, Rahul Dev – Shalimar (Soundtrack) * Young, Neil – Tonight’s the Night * Dylan, Bob – Blood on the Tracks * Patti Smith – Horses * Pink Floyd – Wish You Were Here * Queen – A Night at the Opera * Nelson, Willie – Red Headed Stranger * Earth, Wind & Fire – That’s the Way of the World * Mayfield, Curtis – There’s No Place Like America Today * Petty, Tom & the Heartbreakers - Tom Petty & the Heartbreakers (1st Album) * Modern Lovers – Modern Lovers 1972, not released until 1976 * David Bowie – Station to Station * Joni Mitchell – Hejira * Boston – Boston * Eagles – Hotel California * ABBA – Arrival * Kiss – Destroyer * Rush – 2112 * Ben, Jorge – África Brasil * Joan Armatrading – Joan Armatrading (1st Album) * Aerosmith – Rocks * Parliament – Mothership Connection * Penguin Café Orchestra – Music from the Penguin Café * Jarre, Jean Michel – Oxygene * Ramones – Ramones (1st Album) * Kuti, Fela – Zombie * Tosh, Peter – Legalize It * Wonder, Stevie – Songs in the Key of Life * Frampton, Peter – Frampton Comes Alive * Eno, Brian – Before & After Science * Kraftwerk – Trans-Europe Express * Joel, Billy – Stranger, the * Marley, Bob & the Wailers – Exodus * Electric Light Orchestra – Out of the Blue * Weather Report – Heavy Weather * Muddy Waters – Hard Again * The Stranglers – Rattus Norvegicus * The Clash – Clash * Bowie, David – Low * Steely Dan – Aja * Wire – Pink Flag * Martyn, John – One World * Talking Heads – 77 * Fleetwood Mac – Rumours * Bowie, David – ‘Heroes’ o Wilson, Dennis – Pacific Ocean Blue o Suicide – Suicide (1st Album) o Iggy Pop – Idiot, the o Gabriel, Peter – Peter Gabriel (I) o Television – Marquee Moon o Meat Loaf – Bat Out of Hell o Costello, Elvis – My Aim is True o Iggy Pop – Lust for Life o Dury, Ian – New Boots & Panties!! o Sex Pistols – Never Mind the Bollocks, Here’s the… o Pere Ubu – Modern Dance o Kraftwerk – Man Machine o Blondie – Parallel Lines * Regina, Elís – Vento de Maio * Pere Ubu – Dub Housing * Only Ones – Only Ones (1st Album) * Elvis Costello – This Year’s Model * Jam – All Mod Cons * Ely, Joe – Honky Tonk Masquerade * Adverts – Crossing the Red Sea with the… * Big Star – Third (aka Sister Lovers) * Residents – Duck Stab/Buster & Glen * Public Image Ltd – Public Image o Magazine – Real Life o Springsteen, Bruce – Darkness on the Edge of Town o Funkadelic – One Nation Under a Groove o Throbbing Gristle – DOA: Third & Final Report o Thin Lizzy – Live & Dangerous o Talking Heads – More Songs About Buildings & Food o Buzzcocks – Another Music in a Different Kitchen o Van Halen – Van Halen (1st Album) o Colón, Willie & Rubén Blades – Siembra o Cars – Cars (1st Album) o Devo – Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo o Dire Straits – Dire Straits (1st Album) o Saints – Eternally Yours o Gaye, Marvin – Here, My Dear o Nelson, Willie – Stardust o Chic – C’est Chic o X-ray Spex – Germ Free Adolescents * Eno, Brian – Ambient 1: Music for Airports * Siouxsie & the Banshees – Scream, the * AC/DC – Highway to Hell o Sister Sledge – We Are Family o Crusaders – Street Life o Germs – GI o B52s – B52s (1st Album) o Czukay, Holger – Movies o Police – Reggatta de Blanc o Fall – Live at the Witch Trials o Talking Heads – Fear of Music o Joy Division – Unknown Pleasures o Chic – Risqué o Undertones – Undertones (1st Album) o Clash – London Calling o Japan – Quiet Life o Faithfull, Marianne – Broken English o Slits – Cut o Costello, Elvis – Armed Forces o Young, Neil – Rust Never Sleeps o Gang of Four – Entertainment! o Cheap Trick – At Budokan o Fleetwood Mac – Tusk * Pink Floyd – Wall, the * Public Image Ltd – Metal Box * Jackson, Michael – Off the Wall * Damned – Machine Gun Etiquette * Numan, Gary – Pleasure Principle * Specials – Specials (1st Album) Anos 80 * Adam & the Ants – Kings of the Wild Frontier * Dexys Midnight Runners – Searching for the Young Soul Rebels * AC/DC – Back in Black * Cramps – Songs the Lord Taught Us * Dead Kennedys – Fresh Fruit for Rotting Vegetables * Peter Gabriel – Peter Gabriel (III) * Soft Boys – Underwater Moonlight * The Cure – Seventeen Seconds * Echo & the Bunnymen – Crocodiles * Motörhead – Ace of Spades * Killing Joke – Killing Joke * Judas Priest – British Steel * Circle Jerks – Group Sex * Talking Heads – Remain in Light * Joy Division – Closer * Iron Maiden – Iron Maiden * The Undertones – Hypnotised * The Jam – Sound Affects * Tom Waits – Heartattack & Vine * UB40 – Signing Off * Teardrop Explodes – Kilimanjaro * Specials – More Specials * Winwood, Steve – Arc of a Diver * Pretenders – Pretenders * Einstürzende Neubauten – Kollaps * Siouxsie & the Banshees – Juju * Heaven 17 – Penthouse & Pavement * Go-Gos – Beauty & the Beat * Motörhead – No Sleep 'Til Hammersmith * Soft Cell – Non Stop Erotic Cabaret * Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark – Architecture & Morality * Eno, Brian & David Byrne – My Life in the Bush of Ghosts * Black Flag – Damaged * X – Wild Gift * Psychedelic Furs – Talk, Talk, Talk * Human League – Dare * Gun Club – Fire of Love * Bauhaus – Mask * Bobby Womack – Poet * Tom Tom Club – Tom Tom Club * Rush – Moving Pictures * ABBA – Visitors * ABC – Lexicon of Love * Prince – 1999 * Grandmaster Flash & the Furious Five – Message, the * Costello, Elvis – Imperial Bedroom * The Cure – Pornography * Dexys Midnight Runners – Too Rye Ay * Simple Minds – New Gold Dream (81, 82, 83, 84) * Madness – Rise & Fall * Donald Fagen – Nightfly * Haircut One Hundred – Pelican West * Kate Bush – Dreaming, the * Orange Juice – Rip it Up * Jackson, Michael – Thriller * Birthday Party – Junkyard * Venom – Black Metal * Bruce Springsteen – Nebraska * Associates – Sulk * Iron Maiden – Number of the Beast * Duran Duran – Rio * Violent Femmes – Violent Femmes * Malcolm McLaren – Duck Rock * Def Leppard – Pyromania * R.E.M. – Murmur * The The – Soul Mining * Tom Waits – Swordfishtrombones * Blue Nile – A Walk Across the Rooftops * Hanoi Rocks – Back to Mystery City * Lauper, Cyndi – She’s So Unusual * Simon, Paul – Hearts & Bones * Echo & the Bunnymen – Porcupine * ZZ Top – Eliminator * Eurythmics – Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) * U2 – War * Police – Synchronicity * Meat Puppets – II * Culture Club – Colour by Numbers * Frankie Goes to Hollywood – Welcome to the Pleasuredome o Run DMC – Run DMC (1984) o Sade – Diamond Life o Cocteau Twins – Treasure * Minor Threat – Out of Step * Van Halen – 1984 * Prince – Purple Rain * Replacements – Let it Be * Style Council – Café Bleu * Tina Turner - Private Dancer * Echo & the Bunnymen – Ocean Rain * Minutemen – Double Nickels on the Dime * Lloyd Cole and the Commotions – Rattlesnakes * Youssou N’Dour – Immigrés * Bruce Springsteen – Born in the USA * The Fall – This Nation's Saving Grace * Abdullah Ibrahim - Water from an Ancient Well * Aha – Hunting High & Low * Tears for Fears – Songs from the Big Chair * Dire Straits – Brothers in Arms * Prefab Sprout – Steve McQueen (aka Two Wheels Good) * Mekons – Fear & Whiskey * Big Black – Atomizer * Vega, Suzanne – Suzanne Vega * Pogues – Rum, Sodomy & the Lash * Bush, Kate – Hounds of Love * Smiths – Meat is Murder * Waits, Tom – Rain Dogs * Jesus & Mary Chain – Psychocandy * New Order – Low Life * Simply Red – Picture Book * Dexys Midnight Runners – Don’t Stand Me Down * Scritti Politti – Cupid & Psyche 85 * Elvis Costello – Blood & Chocolate * Afrika Bambaataa & the Soul Sonic Force – Planet Rock: The Album * Beastie Boys – Licensed to Ill * Metallica – Master of Puppets * The The – Infected * Nanci Griffith – Last of the True Believers * Billy Bragg – Talking with the Taxman About Poetry * Talk Talk – Colour of Spring * Megadeth – Peace Sells… But Who’s Buying? * Bon Jovi – Slippery When Wet * Sonic Youth – Evol * Slayer – Reign in Blood * Throwing Muses – Throwing Muses * Paul Simon – Graceland * Run DMC – Raising Hell * XTC – Skylarking * Earle, Steve – Guitar Town * Bad Brains – I Against I * Baker, Anita – Rapture * Smiths – Queen is Dead * Gabriel, Peter – So * Anthrax – Among the Living * Dinosaur Jr – You’re Living All Over Me * Parton, Dolly with Linda Ronstadt & Emmylou Harris – Trio * Def Leppard – Hysteria * REM – Document * Prince – Sign ‘O’ the Times * Cult – Electric * Depeche Mode – Music for the Masses * Sisters of Mercy – Floodland * George Michael – Faith * Hüsker Dü – Warehouse: Songs & Stories * Butthole Surfers – Locust Abortion Technician * Piazzolla, Astor & Gary Burton – New Tango * The Smiths – Strangeways Here We Come * Guns N’ Roses – Appetite for Destruction * Jesus & Mary Chain – Darklands * Ladysmith Black Mambazo – Shaka Zulu * Laibach – Opus Dei * Napalm Death – Scum * Sonic Youth – Sister * Triffids – Calenture * Jackson, Michael – Bad * Pet Shop Boys – Actually * U2 – The Joshua Tree * D’Arby, Terence Trent – Introducing the Hardline According to… * Pogues – If I Should Fall from Grace with God * Cohen, Leonard – I’m Your Man * Waterboys – Fisherman’s Blues * Fishbone – Truth & Soul * Everything But the Girl – Idlewild * Living Colour - Vivid * Mudhoney – Superfuzz Bigmuff * REM – Green * Happy Mondays – Bummed * The Go-Betweens – 16 Lovers Lane * Cowboy Junkies – Trinity Session * Tracy Chapman – Tracy Chapman * My Bloody Valentine – Isn't Anything * Pixies – Surfer Rosa * Metallica – And Justice for All * Dinosaur Jr. – Bug * Dagmar Krause – Tank Battles * lang, k.d. – Shadowland * American Music Club – California * Morrissey – Viva Hate * Sonic Youth – Daydream Nation * Sugarcubes – Life's Too Good * Yoakam, Dwight – Buenas Noches from a Lonely Roomn * Jane’s Addiction – Nothing’s Shocking * Public Enemy – It Takes a Nation of Millions to Hold Us Back * Faith No More – Real Thing * Kravtiz, Lenny – Let Love Rule * Hooker, John Lee – Healer, the * New Order – Technique * Madonna – Like a Prayer * Queen Latifah – All Hail the Queen * Spacemen 3 – Playing with Fire * fIREHOSE – fROMOHIO * Beastie Boys – Paul's Boutique * Young Gods – Eau Rouge, l’ * Zorn, John – Spy vs Spy: Music of Ornette Coleman * The Stone Roses – Stone Roses * Cherry, Neneh – Raw Like Sushi * Maal, Baaba & Mansour Seck – Djam Leelii * Kate Bush – Sensual World * The Cure – Disintegration * 808 State – 808:90 * Coldcut – What’s That Noise? * Barry Adamson – Moss Side Story * Aerosmith – Pump * Pixies – Doolittle * Bonnie Raitt – Nick of Time * Fugazi – Repeater * Soul II Soul – Club Classics: Vol One * De La Soul – 3 Feet High & Rising * Janet Jackson – Rhythm Nation 1814 * Jungle Brothers – Done by the Forces of Nature * NWA – Straight Outta Compton Anos 90 * Cocteau Twins – Heaven or Las Vegas (1990) * Shamen – En-Tact (1990) * Deee Lite – World Clique (1990) * The La's – The La's (1990) * Black Crowes – Shake Your Money Maker (1990) * Depeche Mode – Violator (1990) * Pixies – Bossanova (1990) * Megadeth – Rust in Peace (1990) * Digital Underground – Sex Packets (1990) * Pet Shop Boys – Behaviour (1990) * Happy Mondays – Pills 'n' Thrills and Bellyaches (1990) * George Michael – Listen Without Prejudice: Vol 1 (1990) * Neil Young – Ragged Glory (1990) * Ice Cube – AmeriKKKa’s Most Wanted (1990) * Jane’s Addiction – Ritual de lo Habitual (1990) * LL Cool J – Mama Said Knock You Out (1990) * Public Enemy – Fear of a Black Planet (1990) * Sinéad O’Connor – I Do Not Want What I Haven't Got (1990) * A Tribe Called Quest – People's Instinctive Travels & the Paths of Rhythm (1990) * Sonic Youth – Goo (1990) * Ride – Nowhere (1990) * My Bloody Valentine – Loveless (1991) * Nirvana – Nevermind (1991) * Crowded House – Woodface (1991) * Cypress Hill – Cypress Hill (1991) * Julian Cope – Peggy Suicide (1991) * Gang Starr – Step in the Arena (1991) * MC Solaar - Qui Sème le Vent Récolte le Tempo (1991) * Jah Wobble – Rising Above Bedlam (1991) * Red Hot Chili Peppers – Blood Sugar Sex Magik (1991) * Ice T – OG: Original Gangster (1991) * Mudhoney – Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge (1991) * Public Enemy – Apocalypse 91… Enemy Strikes Back (1991) * A Tribe Called Quest – Low End Theory (1991) * Pearl Jam – Ten (1991) * Saint Etienne – Foxbase Alpha (1991) * Sepultura – Arise (1991) * Slint – Spiderland (1991) * U2 – Achtung Baby (1991) * KLF – White Room (1991) * Massive Attack – Blue Lines * Primal Scream – Screamadelica * Teenage Fanclub – Bandwagonesque * Metallica – Metallica * Pavement – Slanted & Enchanted * Aphex Twin – Selected Ambient Works 85-92 * Arrested Development – 3 Years, 5 Months & 2 Days in the Life of... * Olomidé, Koffi – Haut de Gamme: Koweït, Rive Gauche * Morrissey – Your Arsenal * Maal, Baaba – Lam Toro * Lemonheads – It's a Shame About Ray * Rage Against the Machine - Rage Against the Machine * Disposable Heroes of Hiphoprisy – Hypocrisy is the Greatest Luxury * lang, k.d. – Ingénue * Dr Dre – Chronic, the * R.E.M. – Automatic for the People * Pharcyde – Bizarre Ride II the… * Spiritualized – Lazer Guided Melodies * Sugar – Copper Blue * Tom Waits – Bone Machine * Sonic Youth – Dirty * Stereo MCs – Connected * Ministry – Psalm 69 (Way to Succeed and the Way to Suck Eggs) * Amos, Tori – Little Earthquakes * Ice Cube – Predator * Pantera – Vulgar Display of Power * Alice in Chains – Dirt * Cave, Nick & the Bad Seeds – Henry’s Dream, by… * Khan, Nusrat Fateh Ali – Devotional Songs * Harvey, P.J. – Dry * Suede – Suede (1st Album) * Weller, Paul – Wild Wood * Smashing Pumpkins – Siamese Dream * Auteurs – New Wave * Phair, Liz – Exile in Guyville * Afghan Whigs – Gentlemen * Mann, Aimee – Whatever * Grant Lee Buffalo – Fuzzy * Nirvana – In Utero * Jamiroquai – Emergency on Planet Earth * Pet Shop Boys – Very * Harvey, P.J. – Rid of Me * Blur – Modern Life is Rubbish * Sheryl Crow – Tuesday Night Music Club * Fall – Infotainment Scan * Wu Tang Clan – Enter the Wu Tang (36 Chambers) * Björk – Debut * Orbital – Orbital * Snoop Doggy Dogg – Doggystyle * Sebadoh – Bubble & Scrape * Boo Radleys – Giant Steps * Orbit, William – Strange Cargo: III * Method Man – Tical * Black, Frank – Teenager of the Year * Girls Against Boys – Venus Luxure No 1 Baby * Jeru the Damaja – Sun Rises in the East * Pavement – Crooked Rain, Crooked Rain * Portishead – Dummy * Sabres of Paradise – Haunted Dancehall * Nas – Illmatic * Beastie Boys – Ill Communication * Costello, Elvis – Brutal Youth * Morrissey – Vauxhall & I * TLC – CrazySexyCool * Oasis – Definitely Maybe * Soundgarden – Superunknown * Offspring – Smash * Drive Like Jehu – Yank Crime * Blur – Parklife * G Love & Special Sauce - G Love & Special Sauce (1994) * Touré, Ali Farka – Talking Timbuktu * Hole – Live Through This * Massive Attack – Protection * Manic Street Preachers – Holy Bible * Suede – Dog Man Star * Notorious BIG – Ready to Die * Buckley, Jeff – Grace * Orbital – Snivilisation * Nirvana – MTV Unplugged in New York * Nine Inch Nails – Downward Spiral * Prodigy – Music for the Jilted Generation * Green Day – Dookie * Foo Fighters – Foo Fighters (1st Album) * Garbage – Garbage (1st Album) * Nightmares on Wax – Smokers Delight * Tricky – Maxinquaye * Raekwon – Only Built 4 Cuban Linx * Smashing Pumpkins – Mellon Collie & the Infinite Sadness * Rocket from the Crypt – Scream, Dracula, Scream * Chemical Brothers – Exit Planet Dust * 2Pac – Me Against the World * Elastica – Elastica (1st Album) * Supergrass – I Should Coco * Radiohead – Bends, the * Guided by Voices – Alien Lanes * Kuti, Femi – Femi Kuti (1995) * Verve – A Northern Soul * Genius GZA – Liquid Swords * Pulp – Different Class * Leftfield – Leftism * D’Angelo – Brown Sugar * Oasis – (What’s the Story) Morning Glory? * Goldie – Timeless * Alanis Morissette – Jagged Little Pill * Screaming Trees – Dust * Super Furry Animals – Fuzzy Logic * Fatboy Slim – Better Living Through Chemistry * Dr Octagon – Dr Octagonecologyst * Stereolab – Emperor Tomato Ketchup * Tortoise – Millions Now Living Will Never Die * Beck – Odelay * Belle & Sebastian – Tigermilk * DJ Shadow – Endtroducing * Eels – Beautiful Freak * Divine Comedy – Casanova * Apple, Fiona – Tidal * Wilco – Being There * Sepultura – Roots * Adamson, Barry – Oedipus Schmoedipus * Fun Lovin’ Criminals – Come Find Yourself * Maxwell – Urban Hang Suite * Charlatans – Tellin’ Stories * Manic Street Preachers – Everything Must Go * Everything But the Girl – Walking Wounded * Cave, Nick & the Bad Seeds – Murder Ballads * Bukem, LTJ – Logical Progression * Underworld – Second Toughest in the Infants * Jon Spencer Blues Explosion – Now I Got Worry * Cardigans – First Band on the Moon * Marilyn Manson – Antichrist Superstar * Fugees – Score, the * Ash – 1977 * Belle & Sebastian – If You’re Feeling Sinister * Blur – Blur (1997) * Radiohead – OK Computer * Finley Quaye – Maverick a Strike * Elliott, Missy Misdemeanor – Supa Dupa Fly * Chemical Brothers – Dig Your Own Hole * Primal Scream – Vanishing Point * Wyatt, Robert – Shleep * Holmes, David – Let’s Get Killed * Sleater Kinney – Dig Me Out * Prodigy – Fat of the Land * Buena Vista Social Club - Buena Vista Social Club (1997) * Cave, Nick & the Bad Seeds – Boatman’s Call * Divine Comedy – A Short Album About Love * Cornershop – When I was Born for the 7th Time * Daft Punk – Homework * Williams, Robbie – Life Thru a Lens * Carey, Mariah – Butterfly * Supergrass – In it for the Money * Dylan, Bob – Time Out of Mind * Size, Roni & Reprazent – New Forms * Smith, Elliott – Either/Or * The Verve – Urban Hymns * Spiritualized – Ladies & Gentlemen, We are Floating in Space * Dandy Warhols – Dandy Warhols (1997) * Dylan, Bob – Bootleg Series Vol 4: Live 1966 1966 at Free Trade Hall, Manchester * Chao, Manu – Clandestino * Bragg, Billy & Wilco – Mermaid Avenue * Turbonegro – Apocalypse Dudes * Fatboy Slim – You’ve Come a Long Way, Baby * David Gray – White Ladder * Williams, Lucinda – Car Wheels on a Gravel Road * Pulp – This is Hardcore * Madonna – Ray of Light * Hill, Lauryn – Miseducation of... * Hole – Celebrity Skin * Mercury Rev – Deserter's Songs * System of a Down - System of a Down * Queens of the Stone Age - Queens of the Stone Age * Air – Moon Safari * Singh, Talvin – OK * Korn – Follow the Leader * Khalèd, (Cheb) – Kenza * Kid Rock – Devil Without a Cause * Boards of Canada – Music Has the Right to Children * Suba - São Paulo Confessions * XTC – Apple Venus: Volume 1 * Skunk Anansie – Post Orgasmic Chill * Incubus – Make Yourself * Magnetic Fields – 69 Love Songs * Travis – Man Who * Slipknot – Slipknot (1st Album) * Orton, Beth – Central Reservation * Sawhney, Nitin – Beyond Skin * Death in Vegas – Contino Sessions * Moby – Play * Flaming Lips – Soft Bulletin * Les Rhymes Digitales – Darkdancer * Le Tigre – Tigre, le * Eminem – Slim Shady LP * Britney Spears – Baby One More Time * Metallica – S&M * Bonnie "Prince" Billy – I See a Darkness * Shack – HMS Fable * Basement Jaxx – Remedy * Red Hot Chili Peppers – Californication * Sigur Rós – Ágætis Byrjun Anos 2000 * Doves – Lost Souls * Air – Virgin Suicides: Original Motion Picture Score * Ryan Adams – Heartbreaker * Bebel Gilberto – Tanto Tempo * MJ Cole – Sincere * Emmylou Harris – Red Dirt Girl * Limp Bizkit – Chocolate Starfish & the Hot Dog Flavored Water * Radiohead – Kid A * U2 – All That You Can’t Leave Behind * Linkin Park – Hybrid Theory * Elliott Smith – Figure 8 * Badly Drawn Boy – Hour of Bewilderbeast * P.J. Harvey – Stories from the City, Stories from the Sea * Erykah Badu – Mama's Gun * Coldplay – Parachutes * Common – Like Water for Chocolate * Mike Ladd – Welcome to the Afterfuture * Red Snapper – Our Aim is to Satisfy * Eminem – Marshall Mathers LP * Goldfrapp – Felt Mountain * Giant Sand – Chore of Enchantment * Lambchop – Nixon * Ute Lemper – Punishing Kiss * Madonna – Music * Avalanches – Since I Left You * OutKast – Stankonia * Radiohead – Amnesiac * Silver Jews – Bright Flight * Björk – Vespertine * Gorillaz – Gorillaz * Ryan Adams – Gold * Destiny’s Child – Survivor * The Strokes – Is This It * Gillian Welch – Time (The Revelator) * Gotan Project – La Revancha del Tango * The White Stripes – White Blood Cells * Beta Band – Hot Shots II * Jay Z – Blueprint * Röyksopp – Melody AM * Drive-By Truckers – Southern Rock Opera * Super Furry Animals – Rings Around the World * Jurassic 5 – Power in Numbers * Wilco – Yankee Hotel Foxtrot * Ms Dynamite – A Little Deeper * Bees – Sunshine Hit Me * Norah Jones – Come Away with Me * Coldplay – A Rush of Blood to the Head * Coral – Coral * Johnny Cash – American IV: Man Comes Around * Flaming Lips – Yoshimi Battles the Pink Robots * Doves – Last Broadcast * Missy Elliott – Under Construction * Bruce Springsteen – The Rising * Christina Aguilera – Stripped * Roots – Phrenology * Beck – Sea Change * Justin Timberlake – Justified * Vines – Highly Evolved * The Hives – Your New Favourite Band * Radiohead – Hail to the Thief * Amy Winehouse – Frank * Calexico – Feast of Wire * The Darkness – Permission to Land * The White Stripes – Elephant * Dizzee Rascal – Boy in da Corner * Kings of Leon – Youth & Young Manhood * Thrills – So Much for the City * Yeah Yeah Yeahs – Fever to Tell * OutKast – Speakerboxxx/Love Below * 50 Cent – Get Rich or Die Tryin’ * The Mars Volta – Deloused in the Comatorium * Lightning Bolt – Wonderful Rainbow * Rufus Wainwright – Want One * Scissor Sisters – Scissor Sisters * Morrissey – You Are the Quarry * Björk – Medúlla * Mylo – Destroy Rock & Roll * Brian Wilson – SMiLE * Icarus Line – Penance Soirée * Arcade Fire – Funeral * Devendra Banhart – Rejoicing in the Hands * Nick Cave & the Bad Seeds – Abattoir Blues/Lyre of Orpheus * Franz Ferdinand – Franz Ferdinand * N*E*R*D – Fly or Die * Beta Band – Heroes to Zeros * Ozamatli – Street Signs * Libertines – Libertines * kanYe West – College Dropout * Cee-Lo Green – Is the Soul Machine * TV on the Radio – Desperate Youth, Blood Thirsty Babes * Liars – They Were Wrong, So We Drowned * Streets – A Grand Don’t Come for Free * Rufus Wainwright – Want Two * Zutons – Who Killed the Zutons? * Killers – Hot Fuss * Kings of Leon – Aha Shake Heartbreak * MIA – Arular * Beck – Guero * The White Stripes – Get Behind Me Satan Ligazóns externas * Páxina oficial Categoría:Libros Categoría:Listados